l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiro Ichiro
Shiro Ichiro (MC9) was located in the center of the Badger Clan province. It was built on a high hill, with a view of the entire area, and the rear of the castle was built along a fifty-foot rock face, Way of the Minor Clans, p. 62 looking out over several sections of the Path of Woe. Secrets of the Empire, p. 20 The slopes of the hill below were covered in terraced farmlands and a reservoir built into the mountainside stores water for irrigation. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 196 Appearance Ichiro Domogu built the stone fortress, later called Shiro Ichiro, five years after the foundation of the Badger Clan, Way of the Minor Clans, p. 61 designed with the assistance of Kaiu Engineers. Art of the Duel, p. 142 The castle sat atop a virtually unassailable plateau, and it could be reached by a number of small paths that led up to the plateau, all of which can be quickly and easily collapsed to obstruct invaders. For longer sieges there were a small number of secret escape tunnels leading away from the castle, primarily using mines that were no longer in use. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 361 The fortress was built directly on top of Ryoshun's Grave. Fealty and Freedom, p. 12 Badger Clan The Badger Clan were once very much overlooked because of their remote location, but they came into prominence when the entire clan was almost destroyed shortly before the Clan War in 1126 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 by Hideo no Oni, Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 78-80 in the Battle of Sorrow's Road. Fealty and Freedom, p. 13 The few remaining Ichiro supported Toturi during the Clan War, and were rewarded after his coronation by being allowed to keep their name. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 302 Ruins To this day the castle remained mostly in ruins since its downfall in the early 12th century. The Emperor's Blessing, funded by the Miya family, was alocated to helping the Ichiro rebuild. In 1160 the stronghold was a crumbling shell of stone and cracked walls, but cleared of rubble. Yet still many of the Badger made their home there. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 70 Later, after the discovery of a sacred shrine dedicated to Ryoshun nearby, increased funds were dedicated by the other clans to aid in the reconstruction. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 318 War of Dark Fire Shiro Ichiro was attacked during the War of Dark Fire in 1171, and it's inhabitants were forced to flee before the Army of Fire. The War of Dark Fire, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Rebuilt Just outside the halls of the rebuilt Shiro Ichiro, a massive stone structure served as the primary dojo for the Ichiro Bushi school, the Heart of the Mountain Dojo. Art of the Duel, p. 141 A full reconstruction of the castle did not take place until the Age of Exploration. Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Domogu province